Energy is converted daily between various forms, usually from a natural resource into a quantity of usable energy. For instance, fossil fuel is converted into thermal or mechanical energy which powers automobiles and heats buildings, and hydrodynamic energy generates electricity which cools buildings and powers home appliances. Depending on the energy conversion process used, the efficiency with which energy is converted varies. Inevitably though, inefficiencies in energy conversion waste energy, and the wasted energy then returns to the environment. Forms of energy that have historically been wasted are being re-utilized, however, such as with the refinement of used petroleum products into heating fuel and lubricants.
There is a need for a device which is capable of harnessing a quantity of wasted energy and converting the energy to a more usable form. The present invention is drawn toward such a device.